


Kevin is a Carter?!

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: While preparing to move out of his childhood home, Kevin gets the surprise of his life when he uncovers his birth certificate in the attic. Kevin goes on a journey to find his birth father, and discovers that he has more than just a father waiting for him in New York.





	1. Idyllic Beginnings?

**Author's Note:**

> Well my second story is coming out sooner than I thought it would. Found more inspiration late at night once again. This story will be slower to upload than my first, due to me still writing it and having more going on in my personal life at the moment. I will get a chapter out at least once a week. Not too sure how long this one will be. As always, comments and critiques are welcome and encouraged. Thank you for all the hits and kudos on my first story. And in case it wasn't obvious with my first story, my favorite Boy is Kevin but I do love all the guys. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is pure fiction and all rights go to the Boys and their management.

     Kevin Scott Richardson was having the time of his life. He had recently graduated from college and proposed to his long term girlfriend Kristin. He now held a bachelor's degree in Communication from the University of Kentucky. Living in Kentucky at his father's church camp was an idyllic childhood for Kevin and his brothers AJ and Howie along with his sister Leigh. Kevin was the oldest at 22, while AJ, Howie, and Leigh were 18, 15, and 11 respectively. His mother Ann worked as a schoolteacher, while his father Jerald was a minister for the local church. 

     Kevin had recently found an apartment not too far from his parents' house and was preparing to move into it with Kristin. Kevin and Kristin had met in high school and dated all through college. Kristin now held a degree in Biology with hopes of going to medical school to become a pediatrician. Both held full time jobs at the moment, with Kevin working for the local newspaper as a journalist, while Kristin worked as a research assistant in University of Kentucky's biology department. 

      While packing his life up in his childhood home, Kevin asked his mother if there was anything in the attic for him to bring with him. Ann stated that there was photos and items from his early childhood up there. Kevin thought it would be good to have the photos to display in the apartment and to have as keepsakes. While rummaging through the various parts of his childhood, Kevin came across an innocuous envelope. Curious, Kevin opens the envelope and pulls the piece of paper within. It is a birth certificate:

File No 116   2348-78468                    County of Birth: FAY

Child's Name: Kevin Scott Carter

Child's Date of Birth: October 3, 1973         Sex: Male 

Mother's Maiden Name: Ann C. Littrell

Age: 18

Father's Name: Robert Gene Carter

Age: 18

    As Kevin is reading this piece of paper, his entire world shifts as he knows it. He now realizes three things. 1. His mother has lied to him for 22 years. 2. The man he thought was his biological father is actually his stepfather. 3. He needs to find his biological father. Furious, Kevin takes the birth certificate and goes to find his mother. Storming into the living room, Kevin throws the envelope at his mother, sarcastically telling her to open the envelope. Waiting impatiently as Ann opens the envelope and sees the birth certificate. Kevin watches his mother's face drain of color. Ann opens her mouth to speak, but Kevin overrides her and starts yelling and ranting about her lies. Ann then reveals that she never intended to tell Kevin because it was a one night stand. Ann tells Kevin that soon after spending the night together, Robert broke up with her and moved away. A few weeks later, Ann found out she was pregnant at only 17 years old.  


	2. Finding and Meeting Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin becomes more determined than ever to find his father, and travels to New York to find out about the man who left Kentucky 22 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I decided to upload this a bit early. I think at this point it will be a 4 or 5 chapter story but I am still actively writing it. Next update should be in a few days. As always this is a work of fiction and I own nothing.

     Kevin had calmed a bit after hearing his mother's explanation. He asked his mother if Robert had contacted her since leaving. All Ann knew was that Robert had moved to Upstate New York. That night at dinner, Kevin told his younger siblings ( he would never call them his half-siblings even though biologically they were) that he had a different father than theirs and he was going to try to find him. Ann had told Jerald about the entire situation before they got married. Kevin was also angry with his now stepfather after learning that particular piece of information. 

    A few days after having his world turned upside down, Kevin was more determined than ever to find his biological father. Kristin had given Kevin her full support after Kevin explained the entire situation. Kevin started looking online for information about his father under his full name. He soon learned that his father had a lucrative business in commercial real estate in Upper New York. He was very successful in the last two decades. Kevin learned that he had married his now stepmother, Jane about a year after moving to New York. Robert and Jane now had 4 children, Leighanne, Nickolas, Brian, and Rochelle. Leighanne was born a mere 2 years after Kevin. Kevin didn't know what to think. Luckily, he had saved some money up, so Kevin decided to take a month unpaid from his job to try to locate and get to know his father, stepmother, and siblings. Kristin offered to accompany him, but Kevin turned her down until he knew it would be okay to introduce her to them. 

    Two weeks later, Kevin found himself on a plane to JFK International Airport on his way to New York. He knew he was somewhat on a timescale, only having a month to try and forge a relationship with a man who has no idea he exists. Kevin knew he had an idea where Robert lived, on the Upper East Side. After a flight full of reviewing what he knew about his father, Kevin landed in New York and hailed a cab to his hotel. Kevin was very anxious to start the search for his father as soon as possible. 

   In the past twenty years, Robert had moved on and started his own family, never knowing about his son that he had left behind in Kentucky. He and Jane now owned a luxury apartment off 59th Avenue. They had lived in Upper New York, but had moved to the city five years ago, now that the children were older. Leighanne had recently turned twenty, Brian was eighteen, Nickolas (Nick) was sixteen, while little Rochelle was eleven years old. Robert's business was still thriving. In order to help with raising the children, Robert and Jane had hired Lauren as a nanny over 16 years ago. Lauren had remained with the family ever since. She was an integral part of the family and Leighanne, Nick, Brian, and Rochelle adored her. 

    When Kevin got to his hotel he unpacked and immediately set out to find out where his father's place of work was. He knew this first encounter would be the most awkward and very uncomfortable for both men. Kevin pushed through the uncertainty and after a day of investigating, he realized his father's job was only five blocks from his hotel. Kevin hoped to catch Robert as he was leaving for lunch, or to go home. The next day, for Kevin knew what his father looked like from his research, he saw his father leaving his office for lunch at about 12:30. He approached his father and asked if he was Robert Carter, and if he grew up with an Ann Littrell. Robert responded that he was, and he had. Kevin then told Robert that Ann was his mother, and had named him as Kevin's father on his birth certificate. Robert demanded to see the birth certificate. Having brought a copy with him, Kevin gave it to his father. Robert was a very suspicious man, and asked Kevin if he wouldn't mind taking a DNA test to confirm this. Kevin, being unsure himself, acquiesced to the request. Robert told Kevin to meet him at the same spot tomorrow and they would meet Robert's friend who ran a lab not far from where they were. Kevin bid his father goodbye and set off to explore the city for the rest of the day. 

     The next day Kevin met his father at the same spot as the day before. Both men then set out for Robert's friend's lab. About ten minutes of walking later, the men entered the lab. Robert had told Kevin on the walk that they would have the results in an hour. Both men had their cheeks swabbed so the DNA could be compared. Kevin was very anxious about the results. Robert had explained to Jane and his children about his encounter with Kevin the day before. Jane was shocked, but readily accepted the situation. The children had vastly different reactions. Leighanne was furious about the entire situation. Nick and Brian were excited to have an older brother and Rochelle was indifferent about it. Leighanne was used to being the oldest sibling, and to suddenly have an older brother, sent her into anger and bitterness towards her father. All of this ran through Robert's head as the two men awaited the results that could potentially change their lives. 

 


	3. The Results and Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Robert get their answers, and Kevin meets the other side of his family. However, not all are welcoming him with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here! I am still actively writing this story and am working on chapter 5 right now. In contrast to what I stated earlier, the story is looking to be longer than my first one. I will try to get chapter 4 out later this week but I cannot promise anything. As always I don't own anything related to the Boys and all rights go to them and their management.

     An hour later, James, Robert's friend, had the results. He gave the envelope to Kevin and walked away to his office to give the men some privacy. Robert stood next to Kevin and watched as he opened the envelope and unfolded the paper within. Both men saw the same thing written on the paper: 

     "Based on our analysis, it is practically proven that Robert Gene Carter is the biological father of the child Kevin Scott Carter." 

     After reading the sentence a few times, Kevin was in shock. Robert had a similar reaction and put a hand on Kevin's shoulder to offer some comfort. Kevin turned to the man that he now knew was his biological father and practically fell into his arms. Robert gathered his oldest son in his arms and held him as he cried. 

    A few minutes later, Kevin pulled away from his father and asked if he might be able to meet his stepmother and siblings. As they were leaving the lab, and walking back towards Robert's office, Robert told him to meet outside his job at 6pm later that day and they would go back to Robert's apartment. Kevin then spent the next few hours wandering around New York exploring different shops and neighborhoods, to try and get a sense of his father's life in New York. Robert went back to work and called Jane to let her know that Kevin was his child and that Kevin would be accompanying him home that night to meet the children and to have dinner and chat. Jane was excited to meet Kevin and couldn't wait for the hours to pass. 

     At 6pm sharp, Kevin was standing in the familiar spot outside Robert's office. Robert came out a couple minutes later and led Kevin to his vehicle, a 1997 Cadillac Escalade. This was a shock to Kevin, who grew up in the woods of Kentucky on modest means. Kevin was slowly realizing just how rich his father actually was. A mere fifteen minutes later, Robert was pulling up to the gates surrounding his luxury apartment building. Robert told Kevin that he and Jane lived in the penthouse suites. After parking and walking into the building past the doorman, Robert and Kevin were in the elevators to the top floor. Kevin was extremely nervous and anxious about what was about to happen.

    As they got off the top floor, Robert warned Kevin that Leighanne wasn't too happy about the situation. As they approached the front doors to the apartment, Kevin started to sweat. Robert pulled open the doors, and the first thing Kevin saw was a lot of white and grey furniture. As he was looking around what turned out to be the formal living room, he heard a voice. Kevin turned around to see his stepmother for the first time. Jane was a beautiful woman in her late 30's with blonde hair and blue eyes. Kevin approached her with a smile and extended his hand to her. Jane batted the hand away and pulled Kevin in for a hug. As Kevin looked behind her, he saw four pairs of eyes staring at him. Three were friendly, while one was staring at him with resentment, anger, and hostility in their eyes. Kevin realized that the last pair of eyes was Leighanne. As Jane let him go, she beckoned her children forward. Rochelle ran up to Kevin and gave him a giant hug, filled with excitement. Nick and Brian both approached Kevin and did the typical teenage male greeting of back slaps and "sup?". Jane rolled her eyes, exasperated with her son's behavior. Kevin turned to Leighanne. All Leighanne did was coldly look at him, scoff, and walk away. Kevin turned to his father and he had a helpless expression on his face. He stated that his oldest daughter was stubborn and pigheaded, and to not take offense to her behavior. 

    Kevin then met Lauren, and settled into the formal living room to discuss his life up to that point with Robert and Jane. Robert seemed to be very happy for his ex-girlfriend, but was still a little angry that she didn't try to find him to tell him about his son. Kevin's nerves had eased a bit and he was very comfortable talking to, and being around his new family. Kevin realized it was getting late, and asked if he could come back the next weekend to spend more time with them. Robert and Jane were more than happy for him to come back. Kevin got back to his hotel and called Kristin. He told her all about finding his father and all about his stepmother and siblings. Kristin was very happy for her fiancé. She asked if he wanted her to come out there. Kevin told her to wait another week and the following Friday she should come out to meet the other side of Kevin's family. Kristin agreed and they hung up. Kevin went to bed with a smile on his face and feeling very content with everything. 


	4. Confronting Leighanne and Enjoying Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristin finally comes to New York and Kevin confronts Leighanne about her behavior towards him and Kristin. Kevin enjoys the time with his family. Kevin and Kristin return home to Kentucky, but Kevin soon misses the other side of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! I have chapter 5 done as well, but I want to get a head start on Chapter 6 before I post it. It should be up by latest Tuesday. Hoping to write more this weekend, but like always, personal life sometimes gets in the way. Thank you all for checking my story out and as always the story is fiction and i do not own the rights to BSB. All rights go to them and their management.

     Over the next week, Kevin got to know his family even better, even though Leighanne was very standoffish to him. Kevin took it in stride and was still very polite and civil to her. Finally Friday came, and Kevin met Kristin at the airport. They shared a long embrace, and Kristin was excited to meet her new future in-laws. Kevin told Kristin they would meet Robert and Jane at a restaurant near Robert's work at seven pm. Kevin and Kristin spent the day exploring more of New York. Seven o'clock came around and saw Kevin introducing Kristin to his father and stepmother. Both were very happy to meet the woman who their son/stepson intended to marry. They found Kristin warm, caring, and very ambitious. They supported their intention to marry and both stated that they love to be at the wedding. Kevin and Kristin had already set the wedding date for the next summer, August 1, 1997. Kevin then asked the question that had been plaguing him since he found his father. He asked Robert and Jane if they would be willing to meet Ann and Jerald before the wedding took place. Robert and Jane looked at each other and had a silent conversation. After a tense silence, Robert stated he would be willing to meet Kevin's mother and stepfather. Kevin got a relieved look on his face and smiled. The rest of the dinner went smoothly and the two couples got to know each other even better. 

    The next day Kristin met Brian, Nick, Rochelle, and Leighanne. Once again, Leighanne gave Kristin and Kevin the cold shoulder. Kevin was getting fed up with this behavior and wasn't going to tolerate it towards Kristin. Kevin asked Leighanne to follow him into the dining room. Leighanne shot a look towards her father, whose returning glare told her to follow him. Kevin got to the dining room and shut the door behind Leighanne. Kevin calmly asked Leighanne what her issue was, and asked why she was so hostile towards him and his fiancee. Leighanne asked Kevin how he would feel if one day he suddenly got a new sibling that was only two years older than him. Kevin told her that he would be happy because it would make his family even bigger. Kevin stated that he now had seven younger siblings. Leighanne couldn't believe her ears. She thought Kevin would come up here, make nice, and then abandon the family. She never thought Kevin would automatically think of her and her siblings as his. Leighanne then admitted this to Kevin. Kevin just looked at her as if she was crazy. Kevin told Leighanne that now that he knew about the other side of his family, he wasn't just going to walk away. He would try to get to New York as often as he could, and she was welcome down in Kentucky as well. Leighanne broke down into tears and apologized for her behavior and asked if they could start all over. Kevin admitted he'd like to do the same, and Leighanne walked over to give Kevin a hug. Leighanne promised that she would apologize to Kristin. 

      After another amazing week with his father and family, it was time for Kevin and Kristin to get back to Kentucky and their jobs. Kevin had talked to his mother and AJ, Howie, and Leigh numerous times while he was in New York. They were all looking forward to seeing him again. Kevin and Kristin tearfully said goodbye to Robert, Jane, and Kevin's siblings. They had exchanged contact and social media information on the first day, so they would be able to stay in contact. Kevin and Kristin soon left for the airport. Kevin felt like he was leaving part of his heart in New York. Kristin reassured him that he would see them soon. After a quick flight, Kevin was back in Kentucky and ready to see his mother, stepfather, and siblings again.

     After reuniting with the other side of his family, Kevin and Kristin quickly settled into their new apartment, which Kristin had set up while Kevin was in New York. They frequently had AJ, Howie, and Leigh over for family nights and loved spending time with them. But Kevin began to sorely miss his family in New York. He called his father to see if he'd be willing to come down to Kentucky in October for Kevin's 23rd birthday. Kevin had already discussed with his mother about meeting Robert. Ann was initially against meeting Robert but finally after consulting with Jerald, she agreed to meet Robert, Jane, and their kids for dinner one night. Robert told Kevin that the second week in October would work best, because Nick and Rochelle had a long weekend from school. Coincidentally, Howie and Leigh had the same long weekend from their school as well. Robert, Jane, Nick, and Rochelle would come down on Monday afternoon, while Brian and Leighanne wouldn't be able to make it down from college until Thursday night. The six of them would stay in a hotel close to Kevin's apartment. Kevin was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to see his New York family, and introduce them to Kentucky, for Robert had not been back since he left at 17. 


	5. The Meeting 23 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Ann come face to face for the first time since Robert left, through no fault of his own, leaving Ann behind unknowingly pregnant. Will tempers flare, or will this be a peaceful reunion? Read on to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that all have liked my story. I have chapter 6 written and am actively working on chapter 7. This will be my longest story yet. I already have a plan for my next story, but I love where this one is going. Thank you to all for the hits, and kudos. It makes me excited to continue writing. As always BSB isn't mine, and all rights go to the boys and their management.

September passed quickly, and Kevin's birthday passed with quiet fanfare. It was now the day before Robert and Jane arrived with the kids from New York. Kevin was obsessively cleaning his and Kristin's apartment. He didn't want to disappoint his father and make him think that Kevin was struggling. Kevin and Kristin were quite comfortable living within their means. Since Kristin was a teen, she had saved money for her future wedding. Due to the fact that Kristin had worked since age sixteen, she had a decent chunk saved up. Kevin and Kristin wanted a small, intimate wedding with Jerald officiating. Kevin's one wish for the wedding was to get married at the church he grew up in. Kristin had fallen in love with the church, so happily agreed with Kevin's request. Due to a longstanding feud, Kristin wasn't speaking to her family, so she was intending to ask Robert to walk her down the aisle. Kristin had grown close to Robert while she was in New York, and didn't have any other older males to walk her down the aisle. 

The day went quickly, and the next morning found Kevin and Kristin at the airport awaiting Robert, Jane, Nick, and Rochelle. A short time later, Kevin sees Robert among the sea of people leaving the plane. He quickly approaches him, and gives him a giant hug. Jane and the kids were close behind, and Kevin repeated his actions with each of them. Kristin followed suit as well with everyone. Kevin and Kristin led them to the van Kevin had borrowed from Jerald and Ann to get his father and family to their hotel. The town Kevin grew up in was small, so his father's family wouldn't need to get their own car. Kevin passed by the University of Kentucky and told stories of his college days with Kristin. As they drove closer to his hometown, Kevin started pointing out many landmarks and spots that were important to him and his childhood. A short time later, Kevin and Kristin had dropped Robert, Jane, and the kids off at their hotel, and returned home with the promise of meeting them for dinner that night. 

The next few days passed in a blur and it was now Friday night, the day both sides of Kevin's family would meet for the first time. Brian and Leighanne had made it from college the previous night. Robert and his family would meet Kevin, Kristin, Ann, Jerald, and their kids at the local steakhouse. Being in a neutral location helped Kevin hope that this would go smoothly. Kevin and Kristin arrived first to reserve the table for thirteen people. With Kevin, Kristin, Leighanne, Brian, and AJ all over the age of eighteen, this meant that there was nine adults and four "kids" (Leigh, Howie, Nick, and Rochelle) to seat at the large table. Kevin and Kristin then went outside to await the two families arrival.

Ten minutes later, Robert, Jane, and their children arrived. Kevin and Kristin greeted each of them with enthusiasm. Not long after, Jerald, Ann, and their kids arrived. The children immediately greeted each other and got to know one another. The reaction from the two sets of parents was far different. Ann reluctantly greeted Robert and Jane while Jerald gave them a far warmer greeting, Robert wasn't happy. Robert asked Ann to speak privately for a few minutes before they sat down to eat. Ann warily agreed, and the two walked around the corner of the restaurant. Kevin immediately noticed, and became worried. He started to follow, but Kristin stopped him and shook her head, and he soon got distracted and involved in a conversation with Jerald and Jane, who had both realized they grew up in religious families, and found that both of their fathers were pastors. Kevin told Jane all about Jerald's church camp, and Jane became excited at the prospect of seeing it the following day. 

Meanwhile, Robert and Ann were speaking about what happened twenty-two years ago. Robert was angry that Ann never told him about Kevin, or Kevin about him. Ann was upset about Robert's departure, even though it wasn't his fault. Robert told Ann that she was to blame for him missing out on his son's life, and that had he known about Kevin, he would have made it work and been there for the two of them as best as he could. The only defense Ann could come up with was that she was in middle of dealing with new motherhood, and was afraid that Robert would take Kevin away from her. Robert shook his head in disbelief and told her that he never would have done that. Robert tells Ann that he knows they could never be what they once were, having both moved on with other people and leading their own separate lives. Although Robert knew this, he asked Ann if they could renew their friendship and both be there for Kevin as he goes through his remaining stages of adulthood? After some internal debate, Ann agreed to renew the friendship with Robert and to be there with him for their son. Robert offered Ann a hug, which she accepted. They both started talking amicably, with Ann telling Robert an embarrassing story about Kevin as a child. They walked up to the rest of the group with Robert laughing hysterically. Kevin notices and sent betrayed eyes to his mother, who nodded. Kevin rolled his eyes and stated that tonight was going to be "Embarrass Kevin with childhood stories" night. His statement was met with approval from his siblings and stepparents, and he buried his face in his hands. This set the tone for a wonderful evening that could have been so much worse. 

The next day found Robert, Jane, and the kids inside Kevin's childhood home. Jane was fascinated with the remote location, and how quiet it was, having lived in New York for most of her life. The boys quickly started a game of football, while the girls walked the grounds and chatted. Jane and Ann got to know each other while preparing a big dinner for the two families. Robert and Jerald were debating sports, politics, the merits of living in each of their home states, typical older male talk. Robert was seriously considering buying a second home down in Kentucky for his family so he could visit Kevin a little easier. 

The rest of the weekend went smoothly and by Sunday morning, the New York guests were reluctant to leave the peace of Kentucky. Robert had definitely decided to buy a second home in Kentucky and was planning to come back in another month to look at properties. Jerald had given him some good advice and he was excited to be closer to Kevin. Kevin himself was feeling very sad that his New York family was going home, but was very grateful everything had turned out so well. Kevin and Kristin both dropped Robert, Jane, and the kids back at the airport, and shared a heartfelt goodbye. Ann and Jerald had extended an invitation to the six of them to come down after Christmas to spend the New Year together. Robert and Jane had immediately accepted. Kevin now had two countdowns going in his head. One for a month from now, when he would get time with his father. The other was for when the other five members of his New York family would come back to Kentucky. As Kevin and Kristin drove away from the airport, nothing could wipe the smile from Kevin's face.


	6. Finding A Home in Kentucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert comes solo down from New York and spends one on one time with Kevin, and also spends some time with Kevin's other side of his family. He also finds a second home for his family in Kentucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for the continued support for this story. If you haven't seen it, I posted a Howie-centered story a few days ago, titled "Finding My Voice". I am so happy that you all seem to like my writing. I have chapter 7 done and will work on chapter 8 this weekend/early next week. I am still unsure of how long this will actually be. All I know is I am enjoying writing this story immensely. As always this is fiction, and I do not own the rights to BSB. All rights go to the boys and their management.

    The rest of the month passed slowly, and it was soon approaching the holiday season. Robert was preparing to go back to Kentucky the following week to look at the real estate available, and Kevin couldn't wait to spend one-on-one time with his father. This would be the first time he would get to truly bond with his biological father. The following Wednesday, Kevin met Robert at the airport. Luckily for Kevin, he had recently taken a position with the newspaper where he could work from home most days. Kevin met up with Robert and an hour later, were sitting in Kevin's apartment catching up. Robert asked Kevin about his studies in college, and what made him decide on journalism/communications. Kevin revealed that he had worked on his high school's newspaper throughout his time there. He fell in love with writing, and wanted to pursue it in college. He luckily had a couple of teachers in high school who helped him make the decision, and it made for the best years of college for Kevin. He had maintained his relationship with Kristin, which was helped by them attending the same college. They even took most of their general education courses together. Neither Kevin nor Kristin had joined a fraternity/sorority, and weren't known to attend the parties at the weekend. They were giant football fans though, and attended every home game, and tailgated at every single one. They still held season passes, and attended every game they could. Robert asked Kevin if he could attend that weekend's game with him. Kevin was ecstatic at this. He immediately said yes and was instantly excited about the game. Robert brought up the reason he came down in the first place. He told Kevin that he was looking to stay close to both Kevin's and Ann's places, a sort of central place where everyone could stay. Robert had done some research and had a couple potential places to start looking at the next day. That night he joined Kevin, Kristin, AJ, Howie, and Leigh for dinner. He truly enjoyed getting to know Kevin's younger siblings, but it made him miss his own kids back in New York. 

     The next day came quickly and Robert dropped Kevin off at his office and left to tour the homes he had researched and made appointments to see. The first one was too small and cramped to fit what could potentially be up to 30 people, once all the kids married and had their own children, if they desired to. The second home was a little too far than Robert was comfortable with, and didn't fit his or Jane's tastes in homes at all. The third and fourth homes were written off for similar reasons. House number five seemed to be the perfect fit. Six bedrooms, five bathrooms, finished basement, a large pool with a deck and patio, and the house sat on five acres, so it had the peace and quiet that Jane had fallen in love with when she was at Ann and Jerald's place. The best part to Robert was that it was in the middle of Kevin and Ann's places, exactly ten minutes in either direction. He quickly sent pictures to both Jane and Kevin and both fell in love with the place. Robert quickly put an offer on the house, significantly higher than the asking price. After two days of fun and relaxation with Kevin, he learned early Saturday morning before the game, that his offer was accepted. 

    Kevin, Kristin, and Robert all made their way to the University of Kentucky early Saturday morning to tailgate before the 1pm game time. The game was against their big rivals, the University of Louisville. This was the first time Robert had attended a college football game in the south. He had attended Columbia University in New York, which did not have a football team. This entire atmosphere was foreign to him. As Robert helped Kevin and Kristin set up their grills, tables, and other supplies, he couldn't keep the grin off his face. Watching Kevin so excited and happy to be here with his father was infectious. Robert was glad to have this time with his son and future daughter-in-law. Luckily for Kevin, Robert had grown up watching football so he didn't have to explain anything to his father. Many of Kevin's college friends who still attended games, for Kevin had just graduated the previous May, came over and Robert could see the pride on Kevin's face as he introduced him as his father, and gave the basics of what had happened over the summer. The hours slipped by and it was soon time to get into the stadium to get to their seats. The three of them were a few rows back in the center of the stadium. They all had the perfect view of everything. Robert was excited to cheer on his son's team and relished the atmosphere he found himself in. He got caught up in the game and looked over at one point to see Kevin on his feet screaming at the refs for missing a blatant call. He soon found himself lost in memories and was jolted back to the present by his son's poking in his ribcage. Kevin looked at his father and caught the look of longing in his eyes and gave him a hug and poked his ribs. He saw his father clear his mind and gave him a brilliant smile. Robert returned the grin and got back into the game. By 5pm that night, Kentucky had beat Louisville 42-35 in a nail-biter ending. The winning touchdown had occurred mere moments before the end of the game. The three sitting in the stands were on their feet cheering as loud as they could. Soon afterward, Robert, Kevin, and Kristin returned to the apartment exhausted but riding the high of another University of Kentucky win. 

     The rest of Robert's week in Kentucky was filled with spending time with the Richardson's. One night while talking to Kevin, Robert asked if he would consider adding Carter to his last name. After Ann had married Jerald, she had had Kevin's birth certificate amended to have Jerald listed as the father and changed Kevin's last name to Richardson. Ann had never thought that Kevin would find his original birth certificate. Robert didn't want Kevin to erase Richardson, because Jerald had done a terrific job raising his son, but it would make certain legal issues a little easier if Kevin acknowledged the Carter part of his family. Kevin asked Robert for time to think about it and he would give him an answer when he figured it out. Robert had no issues with it, he knew it was a big decision. Truthfully, Kevin had already started the process, and was going to give his father a copy of the legal name change for Christmas. Kevin would then legally be known as Kevin Scott Carter-Richardson. Kevin was really looking forward to the holidays while watching his father depart for New York. One more month and his entire family would be together again, and Kevin couldn't wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kind of short, but I promise Chapter 7 is longer. As always comments and critiques are encouraged and welcomed. I will always respond and adjust everything as suggested. See you all in the next chapter!


	7. Wedding Plans and New York Meets Kentucky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the holidays approach, Kevin and Kristin discuss wedding plans and Robert, Jane and the kids start on their first family vacation in Kentucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have decided to make some big changes to this story. I have so many ideas for this story I felt I had to break it up into "books" so that I don't skip on the details I really want to put into it. This has turned out so much bigger than I ever thought it would be and I am loving writing it. I am so glad you all seem to enjoy it as well! Thank you all for over 100 hits on this story. The final chapter for this story will be posted on Friday and I hope to write the first two chapters of Book Two this week. I plan to post Chapter 1 of Book Two next Tuesday. As always I do not own the rights to the boys and all rights go to them and their management.

     As Kevin was waiting for December 27th to come, he had plenty to keep him occupied. Thanksgiving with his mother's family was always loud and boisterous. Kevin and Kristin continued working and Kristin was also kept busy by studying for her MCATs to get into medical school. Kristin knew if she passed, she would start school shortly after they married. They were also busy planning the wedding. Kevin named AJ as his best man, with Howie, Brian and Nick as his groomsmen. Kristin had named her best friend Maggie from grade school as her maid of honor, with Rochelle, Leighanne, and Leigh serving as her bridesmaids. As much as Kristin wanted her family there, they had written her off soon after her eighteenth birthday, and she hadn't heard from them since. These reasons and other factors had led her to ask Robert to walk her down the aisle at her wedding. Robert had graciously accepted the offer. When the family was together last time, Robert had broached the idea of helping to pay for the wedding. After much negotiation, Robert and Jane were in charge of the bar tab at the reception, which would be held in one of the local country club's reception halls. Kevin and Kristin had already made all of the major decisions, such as colors (blue and silver,with white interspersed in the decorations), flowers (roses and tulips, with summer flowers accompanying that), and food (buffet style with local Italian and Greek food). Kristin had picked her dress months ago, while Kevin was waiting until after the New Year to get tuxes. A few days before Christmas, Kevin and Kristin were skyping Nick, Brian, Leighanne, and Rochelle. This was something the siblings tried to do at least once a week to stay in touch. Sometimes AJ, Howie, and Leigh joined in and that rapidly descended into hours of fun for all. These were the moments Kevin treasured the most. He was so happy that all seven of his siblings got along so well. 

     Christmas came and Kevin and Kristin celebrated with Kevin's immediate and extended family. The Richardson's had decided as a family to not hand out their presents to each other until December 28th, so they could do it with the Carters.  As the day wore on, Kristin noticed her fiance's face drop as he remembered his New York family. Kristin cheered Kevin up by reminding him he would see them in less than thirty-six hours at that point. Remembering this fact kept Kevin happy through the rest of the day. December 26th dawned bright and early, and Kevin and Kristin spent the day keeping busy by cleaning their apartment, and making sure they had enough food to bring over to Robert and Jane's new place. The two families had mutually decided to spend December 31st at Ann and Jerald's while having most other dinners at Robert and Jane's. The two families Christmas celebrations would occur on December 28th, so that they could spend the whole day combining their families' individual traditions, and make new ones together. Robert, Jane, Nick, and Rochelle were spending a week in their new Kentucky home before having to go back to New York so Nick and Rochelle could go back to school. Brian and Leighanne were able to spend an extra week in New York, due to their colleges ending their winter breaks in late January. Kevin was excited at the opportunity to spend time with his siblings individually. With his family's flight getting in at 8 in the morning, having to meet them at the airport, and with the airport an hour away, Kevin and Kristin went to bed early, excited for the next day. 

     Bright and early the next morning found Kevin and Kristin making their way to the airport. Kevin was bouncing in his seat with excitement. After an hour car ride, Kevin and Kristin waited at the airport pickup location for any sign of Robert and his family. A short ten minutes later, Kevin felt a poke to his back. He turned around and was tackle hugged by an over-exuberant Rochelle who couldn't wait to hug her big brother. Looking up, Kevin saw the rest of his New York family approach them. Greetings were exchanged, and they were soon back in the van on their way back to Robert and Jane's new Kentucky home. This would be Jane and the kids' first time seeing the home in person. As they drove up to the home an hour later, Jane immediately fell in love with it. The home had two stories with a wrap-around porch and included fruit trees dotted along the home's property line. The kids loved the pool, and the playset the last owners had left behind as a present for the kids. Nick and Brian couldn't wait to make friends and have late nights around a fire listening to music and hanging out. Robert knew he had made the right decision to buy a home down here. He knew that this would be where he and Jane eventually retired to. Kevin and Kristin dropped, Robert, Jane, and the kids off at their home with promises of dinner that night, and went off to a half day at work each before starting their week-long vacations. 

     That night Ann and Jerald joined Kevin and Kristin to Robert and Jane's home for dinner. This proved to be very interesting. Robert told Ann about moving to New York and how he and Jane had met. Ann then shared stories of finding Jerald, who was about the only guy she met who didn't judge her for having a child out of wedlock and was willing to raise another man's child. Getting all of the stories out in the open proved to be healing for both Robert and Ann. Both were finally at peace with moving on from each other. Kevin saw the peace and acceptance in both of his parent's eyes and sighed in relief. He now knew that he had both of his parents and stepparents in his corner to be there for him. Ann had brought some home movies and pictures of Kevin as a child, so the family spent the rest of the night sharing stories and watching Kevin grow up. Robert now felt more connected to his son than ever before. He regretted not being there, but knew he couldn't dwell on it. He didn't blame Ann anymore for not telling him about Kevin, because she was trying to protect her son. Robert knew that if he hadn't left Kentucky, he never would have met Jane or had his four (now five with Kevin) wonderful children, and the life he now had. There were too many what-ifs to question, and Robert knew if he didn't let it go, it would eat him alive for the rest of his life. He decided to let everything go and just enjoy the rest of his life, and not dwell on the could-have-been's. Robert settled back into his seat and listened as Ann recalled Kevin's first school crush in elementary school. Robert could finally say he had everything he ever needed in life. The night ended late, and everyone was looking forward to the next day's celebrations.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and Book 1 is at an end. I have so enjoyed writing this book and have so many more ideas for these characters to discover and live through. See y'all in the next chapter! As always kudos and comments are wanted and appreciated.


	8. Celebrating The Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tumultuous year with many twists and turns, Kevin is ready to celebrate Christmas and New Year's with his entire family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I decided to post this last chapter 2 days earlier than expected, so I could devote more time to starting Book 2. I am so glad so many have liked this story and I hope you all will stick around for Book 2. As always comments and critiques are welcome and I thank all for the kudos and support. Also as always, I do not own the rights to the boys and all rights go to them and their management team.

     Today was the first full day for the Carters in their new home, and the official Christmas celebrations for the Carters and Richardsons. It had snowed a bit during the night and everything was blanketed in a small coat of white. The Richardson family had stayed the night the previous night to replicate both families' tradition of opening presents in the morning. The Carter family had brought presents for each of the Richardson children and vice versa. Kevin was excited to give Robert his big present at the end. The morning began at seven in the morning with Rochelle and Leigh waking up everyone up. The thirteen members of this blended family enjoyed a breakfast of french toast casserole, eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, milk, and copious amounts of coffee for the adults. Soon after breakfast, everyone filtered into the living room where all of the presents were. One of the presents that Ann and Jerald had given to Robert and Jane was decorating their home for Christmas, tree included. Jerald and Robert went around the house to put all the decorations and lights on to make everything more festive. After this was done, Rochelle and Leigh were very impatient, having had waited so long to open gifts. Robert grabbed a large garbage bag on his way back to the living room, and once he got comfortable in his recliner, told the kids to go ahead and open their presents. The two sets of parents watched their children, Kevin and Kristin included, tear into their gifts. Ten minutes later, everything for the kids was unwrapped and the kids thanked their parents and aunt and uncle (The four parents had mutually decided to be aunt and uncle to the kids that weren't theirs, with the exception of Kevin and Kristin). 

     It was now time for the kids to give their presents to their parents. The two sets of families had decided to give presents to each set of parents as a whole family, not individually. The Carter children had given Robert and Jane a weekend away to their beach house in Upstate New York, near where they used to live. Brian and Leighanne, with some help from Kevin, would watch Nick and Rochelle from Thursday night to Monday night. The entire Carter family gave the Richardsons gift cards to a couple of hotels in New York so the entire family could come up in the summer before the wedding to explore New York. Ann and Jerald graciously accepted the gift, while AJ, Howie, and Leigh were excited at the idea of visiting New York. The Richardson children gave their parents some homemade gifts, and with Kevin's help, a gift certificate to the local spa and steakhouse so Ann and Jerald could have a night out to themselves. The Richardson family gave the Carters gift cards to help furnish the new home, and some handmade signs and plaques for their new home. Robert and Jane were moved by the gesture and loved the new decorating pieces for their home. 

    Kevin had gotten individual presents for each of his parents. He got his mother a new cookbook, and a few new aprons because hers were getting threadbare. He had gotten Jerald a new bible, and some treats from New York because he knew his stepfather had a giant sweet tooth. Jane was difficult for Kevin to shop for, but he had eventually decided on a matching silver earring and necklace set, made from a local shop near Kevin's work. Jane gasped at the present and immediately asked Robert to put the necklace on her, while she slipped the earrings on. Now was the big reveal for Robert. Ann and Jerald had gentle smiles on their faces, having had known about this for weeks and were both genuinely happy for Kevin and Robert. Kevin got up and grabbed a manila envelope from the kitchen, where he had stashed it last week when he got the final papers. Kevin gave the envelope to his father, having flashbacks to finding his birth certificate five months earlier, and sat across from his father to see his reaction as he opened the envelope and read what was inside. Robert opened the envelope and read the words "State of Kentucky Department of Legal Name Changes" ( i know this is fake, just go with it) and saw halfway down the page the words " From this day forward, as of December 15,1996, Kevin Scott Richardson shall be legally known as Kevin Scott Carter-Richardson". Robert looked up at Kevin with unshed tears in his eyes and dropped the envelope next to him, getting up to grab Kevin in a bear hug as he did so. He just held Kevin in his arms and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Jane picked up the envelope and read the contents. She looked at Kevin with respect and a huge smile on her face. All of Kevin's siblings were confused and wanted to know what was going on. Robert said he had to make an announcement. He introduced his son, Kevin Scott Carter-Richardson to his siblings. Nick, Leighanne, Brian, and Rochelle were shocked. They all mobbed Kevin and dog-piled him into a giant hug. AJ, Howie, and Leigh realized why their brother had done it and joined in the dog pile. A few minutes later, Kevin was being held by both Ann and Robert. Pictures were taken in every family combination, and one entire group photo of them, Kristin included, was taken. Both sets of parents said they would hang that photo up in their homes for all to see. The Christmas celebrations ended with a large dinner, and with the kids playing with their new toys, and just enjoying the time together.

    The next couple of days until New Year's Eve was spent with the Carter family exploring Kentucky. The whole family attended a University of Kentucky basketball game with Kevin and Kristin. Robert realized that it didn't matter what the sport was, Kevin was a die hard U of K fan. He discovered that Kevin had been a fan of theirs ever since he was a kid, and it really was the only choice for Kevin to go to college. The whole family enjoyed the game, and Nick was seriously considering applying to the University for college. Out of all of his siblings, he was the one who fell completely in love with Kentucky, and could definitely see himself living here. He had never felt comfortable in New York. He decided to put in an application for the University and Kevin gave him a recommendation. As December 31st came around, the two families were excited to celebrate together. The morning started late, so all the kids could try to make it up to midnight. The Richardson family made their way over at about three in the afternoon, with Kevin and Kristin arriving not long after. 

    The entire family settled down to a large potluck dinner and soon the home was filled with loud laughter, conversation, and music playing in the background. After the meal was over the kids went outside for a pickup game of football with Jerald and Robert. Jane and Ann set about cleaning the house and getting snacks ready for that night. As the sun fell, the kids came inside and started playing board games and video games together. The adults, which included Kevin and Kristin, hung around the family room and drank some beer and wine, while watching movies and talking. As midnight approached, they all gathered around the television and watched the timer tick down to midnight. As the clock struck twelve, they all yelled Happy New Year and the three couples kissed. Kevin was sad to see the year go, but was looking forward to his wedding and just living life with his wife and entire family. 

End of Book 1

 


End file.
